


Star Witness

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [12]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, Talking to Ghosts, You heard me, canon that Veronica sees Lilly long after she is gone, postcard story, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Lilly still stops by to talk with Veronica, when Veronica most needs her.A postcard fic based on the Tumblr prompt:  "I had a dream about you."





	Star Witness

“I had a dream about you.”

 

“Wow! It’s been a while.” Lilly tossed her hair over her shoulder, flopping down on the end of Veronica’s unmade bed. “Was I wearing something fabulous? Please tell me I was wearing something fabulous.” Glancing down at her forever outfit of green shorts, knee-high sports socks, and pep-squad shirt, Lilly let out a giant sigh.

 

“Kinda. You were wearing a bridesmaid dress – it was pink satin.” Veronica stated, walking slowly around the loft bedroom.

 

Piz had mercifully left for work early, so she didn’t have to worry about what he would think about Veronica talking to ghosts.

 

“Ew. Okay. But if it was pink satin, then you must have been the bride.” Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Lilly leaned back on the bed, glancing over the disarray. “Who's was the lucky guy? The Piz-man? Because congratulations Vee…I didn’t think you could find a more boring man than Donut, but here you are…”

 

An involuntary shudder ran through Veronica. “No - it wasn’t Piz. Or maybe it was…I don’t know. All I remember was you were there and I was in my Columbia sweatshirt, getting ready to put on my dress and you kept asking me over and over again ‘Is this what you really want?’.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lilly sat upright, pulling her feet up underneath her. Sweeping her hands across her, Lilly huffed. “Well, is it, Veronica? Is all this what you really want?”

 

Pausing near the mirror hung on the back of the closet door, Veronica stared at herself, trying to catch a look at Lilly in the reflection, but couldn’t. This was just a figment of her imagination – stress from securing an interview with Truman-Mann next week. It was manifesting in her brain in strange ways. She had worked so hard and come so far. Was all this what she really wanted?

 

“Sure. I guess.”


End file.
